Addiction
by myjunkisyou573926
Summary: Amber Sweet reflects on her life as she takes a dose of zydrate.


**Yay! My first Repo fanfic! Okay so I wrote this while I was bored in English class today (I tend to do that a lot), and it's my first shot at a Repo fanfic, from Amber Sweet's POV. Hope ya like it!**

"_Don't miss tonight's Genetic Opera, featuring the one and only Blind Mag!"_

Amber turned the TV off, and proceeded to throw her pillow at the screen. Why did that freak Mag get all the attention? She was supposed to be more talented, prettier, and not to mention more popular than Mag! She was the future heiress to GeneCo, for Christssake! Besides, Mag's music was so last century.

The young heiress sat on her bed, stuffed with only the finest materials. She loved her bed. It was soft and silky, and was just lovely to lay on. She suddenly began to crave her biggest vice, zydrate.

Her father, Rotti Largo, was not aware of his daughter's addiction to the glowing painkiller. Even if he did, he would probably only be concerned about the public's opinion of his daughter. He was only really concerned about his own image, and didn't truly care about Amber. Nobody really cared for Amber, not even her own brothers. They were usually to preoccupied, arguing about money or inheritance or something.

Oh, but zydrate always made everything better for Amber. It seemed to make all of her troubles disappear. All anyone seemed to see in her was a snobby, arrogant slut addicted to plastic surgery. The tabloids exaggerated. She wasn't addicted! Or at least, she didn't think she was. Amber just saw it in the same way as people changed clothes. She just had the money to change her face and body every month or so.

And as for the zydrate, well, Amber knew that she did abuse it sometimes. But she felt like she needed it. Because of the constant pressure about her image, and also due to the fact that no one saw her past the bitchy spoiled brat that the tabloids made her out to be, Amber just needed to feel alive, as she might say, every so often. She was a very depressed young lady, and had been for a long time.

Ever since she was a child, Amber was the ignored one in the family. Shocking to some, Amber was not a pretty child, and her looks got so bad that her father kept her locked up most of the time, for fear of tainting his image. The only one that actually payed any sort of attention to Amber was her mother, but she had died when Amber was eleven. Amber was very close to her mother, and the tragedy devastated her. Of course, what upset her even more was the fact that neither her father nor her brothers really cared about Mrs. Largo's passing. They were just concerned about inheritance.

Due to this tragedy, Amber learned about loss a bit too early in life, and became clinically depressed. She was constantly crying, and was constantly chastised by her family because of that. It didn't help that as Amber grew older, the uglier she got, and developed abnormally slower than the other girls.

Amber just wanted to be loved by her family, and if all her father was concerned about was her looks, than looks was what he would get. On the day after her 14th birthday, Amber got her first surgery. Her oily gray-blonde hair had become shiny and golden, her ugly, pug like face had become the face of a starlet, and her flat chest became the biggest breasts possible for her young age. Finally Amber would be noticed.

Also during her first plastic surgery, Amber had gotten her first dose of the sweet zydrate. She had never experienced anything like it before. It had made her feel numb and strangely relaxed. Nowadays, she would compare it to a sexual orgasm, but throughout her whole body. It was lovely. She soon found herself craving it at all hours.

After a short while after her first surgery,Amber grew tired of her golden face, was beginning to see flaws in her face, and she realized that her breasts were way too big for her liking. So she went under the knife again, perfecting what she thought were her flaws. Not to mention another dose of zydrate.

She kept going back. She couldn't help it. There was always more to perfect, more zydrate to take. Surgery became absolute pleasure for her.

Amber got up off of her bed and walked to her dresser, made of lovely polished mahogany. In the third drawer, under her lingerie, she had kept a zydrate gun and a stash of the drug itself. She no longer had to have a surgery in order to obtain the lovely glowing liquid. She developed connections (well, mostly blackmail) with the Grave Robbers that lived in the alleyways just a few blocks away from the GeneCo headquarters. It was illegal, and she was aware of that, but this way she could always have a supply of zydrate hidden in her dresser drawers at all times.

Amber looked into the mirror above her dresser. Her face looked a little thin, and she was starting to get stress wrinkles in her forehead, and bags under her eyes. She would get that fixed soon enough. She had something more important to do right now..

Amber sat back down on her bed and loaded her zydrate gun with the green glowing liquid, and slowly injected it into her thigh. She gasped with pleasure and lied back onto the silk sheets.

Daddy would never know.

**So, whatdidja guys think? I was really bored in English today, LMAO.**

**R&R, por favor!**


End file.
